Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to provide compelling network services in situation involving natural disasters (e.g., earthquake, tsunami, floods, storms etc.). Generally, mobile vehicles with communication towers (e.g., cell on wheels) are used for provisioning required network resources on a temporary basis. However, natural disasters may make it difficult or impossible to position such vehicles in appropriate locations (e.g., damaged terrains). As a result, there is a need for a mechanism to securely extend network coverage via a mesh networking system with dynamic provisioning of wireless connectivity to locations without network coverage.
Further, the network services provided to mobile users by communication towers may be limited in coverage areas due to lack of height of the antennas and the possibility of obstruction of the network coverage by geographical landforms. Therefore, a mechanism for navigating an airborne vehicle to locations without network coverage for seamless provisioning and transmitting/receiving wireless signals is needed.